Spring Soccer
by Hikari no Okoku
Summary: Une nouvelle équipe féminine commence à faire parler d'elle. Aoyama, un lycée féminin, intéresse les équipes de Teikoku et Raimon. Quelle ne sera pas leur surprise de voir le niveau de ces jeunes filles, ainsi que leur formation "Endless"! De la romance à venir, et une dose d'humour... passez voir, ce sera toujours mieux que le résumé!
1. Prologue

**Disclamer : **Les personnages d'Inazuma Eleven ne nous appartiennent pas, seul l'équipe d'Aoyama nous appartient.

Prologue

_Teikoku..._

« Eh Kidou, regarde ça.

-Hum ? Le lycée privé Aoyama ?

-Oui. Il paraît que leur équipe de foot est du même niveau que nous.

-Genda, va prévenir le commandant que nous allons au lycée Aoyama.

-Kidou, tu ne veux tout de même pas...

-Si.

-Très bien. J'y vais. »

_Raimon..._

« Endou ! Endou ! Regarde le journal !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Mais... Kazemaru, pourquoi tu me montres la nouvelle collection de maillot de bain pour filles ?

-Mais non ! En dessous !

-Le lycée privé Aoyama ? Une équipe de foot ?

-Endou ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Ah, Gouenji. Regarde ça. Une équipe de foot, au lycée Aoyama.

-Hum... Non, Endou...

-On va les affronter ! »

_Aoyama..._

« Allez les filles, encore 100 pompes et on a fini ! »

Sur le grand terrain de football du lycée Aoyama, l'attaquante et capitaine Yûki Nemuru donnait les instructions pour l'entraînement matinal aux autres joueuses. Elles étaient toutes motivées et excitées à l'idée de s'exercer aux cotés des « vedettes », Yûki et sa sœur Setsuna, qui elle, était gardienne dans l'équipe. L'entraînement était rude, et dirigé d'une main de fer, mais le résultat était vraiment au rendez-vous : chacune des joueuses avait un niveau quasi-professionnel.

Le lycée Aoyama, bien que privé et féminin, avait, en plus d'une équipe de gymnastique rythmique célèbre, une équipe de footballeuses au meilleur de sa forme, et qui commençait à faire parler d'elle. D'ailleurs...

« Yûki ! Le dirlo veut te voir !

-Monsieur le directeur !

-Oh ça va Setsuna ! Dis lui que j'arrive .

-Ok ! »

Yûki finit son entraînement et partit rejoindre le directeur. Sur le chemin, elle passa devant plusieurs bâtiments, comme la salle de gymnastique, leur ancien club avec sa sœur, avant qu'elles ne décident de créer le club de foot. D'ailleurs, Setsuna et elle ne se privaient pas d'utiliser des mouvements de leur ancien club au profit du nouveau !

Un cri suraiguë se fit entendre alors que Yûki passait devant le bâtiment secondaire. Surprise, elle se retourna vivement pour apercevoir un groupe de jeunes lycéennes portant toutes le badge du « fan-club de Setsuna-sama et Yûki-sama ». Par pur réflexe, elle leur fit un sourire resplendissant de blancheur, dévoilant une dentition parfaite. Un « YUKI-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAA » retentit alors, suivit d'un tremblement de terre, dût aux innombrables pieds martelant le sol, à la poursuite de la vedette. Yûki, quant à elle, riait intérieurement face à la bêtise qu'était ce fan-club, tout en courant vers le bureau qui lui paraissait soudainement plus loin.

Essoufflée, elle passa la porte sans même toquer avant, sous le regard à demi-surpris du directeur. En effet, celui-ci connaissait le club d'hystériques ainsi que ses conséquences sonores. Après avoir repris un semblant de respiration normale, Yûki demanda :

« Vous m'avez appelé ?

-Oui. Nous avons reçu quelques invitations concernant votre équipe de football. Le lycée Raimon et le lycée Teikoku. Vous avez le choix entre ces deux équipes.

-Nous ne pouvons pas les inviter toutes les deux afin qu'il y ai plus de... spectateurs ?

-Hum... Oui, ce n'est pas impossible. Je vais appeler les deux responsables des établissements. Je verrai par la suite comment nous nous organiserons.

-Bien.

-Vous pouvez y aller. Au fait, et l'entraînement, comment cela se passe ?

-Et bien... Nos joueuses sont... en forme. Leur niveau pourrait bien égaler un niveau professionnel. Notre gardien, ou plutôt gardienne, a affiné sa perception des mouvements et peut désormais arrêter un tir très puissant sans super-technique.

-C'est bien votre sœur !

-Eh oui, j'en suis fière. Bien, je vous prie de m'excuser... »

_« Teikoku et Raimon hein... Pas mal, pas mal. Il faudra que j'en parle avec Setsu. »_

Après cette entrevue très informative, Yûki retourna sur le terrain, où les joueuses l'attendaient de pied ferme. Setsuna courut vers sa sœur, impatiente de savoir le pourquoi de la convocation.

« T'inquiète pas Setsu, je vais tout vous expliquer. -RASSEMBLEMENT ! »

Pendant que les joueuses se rassemblaient, Yûki descendit des escaliers d'où elle observait le terrain. Une fois toutes les joueuses assises devant elle, elle commença son discours :

« Les filles, le directeur m'a annoncé que notre équipe de foot allait disputer deux matchs amicaux pour nous préparer au Football Frontier (FF). J'ai décidé, pour épargner notre emploi du temps, d'inviter les deux équipes le même jour et ainsi montrer que même après deux matchs, nous sommes toujours prêtes à nous battre. De plus, nos deux adversaires, les lycées Raimon et Teikoku, veulent faire un match pour avoir un aperçu de notre force.

-Logique, en même temps, on est super balèze !

-Mais oui. Bref, ce système permettra aux deux équipes adverses de mesurer notre force depuis le terrain comme depuis les gradins. Ainsi chaque équipe y gagnera quelque chose. Des questions ?

-…

-Bon, alors je vous propose de jouer le premier match avec notre formation de onze joueuses et le second, avec notre formation _Endless_. Je suppose que vous serrez fatiguées après un match comme celui-ci. Vous êtes d'accord ?

-Oui Capitaine !

-Alors retour à l'entraînement. Je retourne voir le directeur. »

Yûki eut à peine le temps de se retourner que l'entraîneur accourait vers elle, un papier à la main.

« Yûki ! Une lettre du dirlo !

-Monsieur le directeur !

-Tais-toi donc ! Alors ?

-Tiens, regarde. »

Yûki déplia la lettre qui l'informait de l'accord de la part des deux lycées. Les deux matchs auraient lieux une semaine plus tard, sur leur propre terrain. Contente de cette réponse, Yûki fila vers le terrain pour prévenir les autres joueuses et pour les préparer à une semaine d'entraînement intensif. Le premier match sera contre Raimon et leur capitaine, Endou Mamoru.

_**To be continued...**_

Voilà, c'était le prologue de cette nouvelle fanfiction qui on l'espère, vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos impressions et vos remarques par reviews, on pourra s'améliorer !

Byeby~

L&L


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Inazuma Eleven ne appartiennent pas, contrairement au lycée Aoyama et ses élèves.

_Les paroles de Sakura (commentatrice) sont, pour la plupart, tirées des deux minutes du peuple (le match de foot). Clin d'œil !_

**Chapitre 1 : Raimon VS Aoyama, ou la nouvelle commentatrice !**

Après une semaine passée à s'entraîner, l'équipe féminine d'Aoyama se sentait enfin prête. Au moment d'entrer sur le terrain pour accueillir leurs adversaires, elles eurent une surprise (pas si surprise que ça) de voir une haie d'honneur composée du fan-club d'hystériques.

Supportant bravement tous les cris, l'équipe, avec les sœurs Nemuru en tête, entra sur le terrain, où l'équipe de Raimon attentait sans cacher son impatience. Yûki s'avança vers le capitaine, Endou Mamoru, pour lui serrer la main.

« Je suis Yûki Nemuru, la capitaine de l'équipe d'Aoyama. Nous sommes heureuses de faire un match contre vous. Seulement, pour commencer il nous faut la présence de Teikoku.

-Je suis Endou Mamoru, capitaine de l'équipe Raimon. Enchantés nous aussi. Aoyama nous a attirés par sa nouvelle réputation. Je... »

Endou fut interrompu par le bruit sourd ainsi que le tremblement de terre signifiant l'arrivée de Teikoku.

« 3...

-Setsu ? »

Le tank s'arrêta, cessant par la même occasion les tremblements.

« 2...

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

La porte s'ouvrit lentement libérant un jet de fumée.

« 1...

-Tu m'épuises... »

La porte toucha terre dans un grand vacarme, tandis que plusieurs silhouettes étrangement identiques commençaient à descendre.

« ATTAQUE DES CLONES ! »

En effet, une vingtaine d'hommes identiques sortirent de la fumée, pour se placer en haie, laissant le passage aux joueurs de Teikoku, menés par Kidou Yuuto.

« A la bourre eux.

-Setsu ! »

L'arbitre demanda à la Teikoku de s'asseoir à la place qui leur était réservée et indiqua aux joueurs de Raimon et d'Aoyama de s'échauffer. Au bord du terrain, entre les deux bancs des joueurs, deux personnes s'installaient à une petite table. Keita Kakuma (Chester Horse en français) et Sakura Hiromoto étaient les deux commentateurs pour ces matchs.

« Bonjour Sakura.

-Salut Jean-Pierre.

-Euh... moi c'est Keita. »

La blonde Sakura secoua la tête en riant, et reprit sa tirade :

« C'est un match très important entre... deux équipes.

-Euh... oui, les deux équipes sont Raimon et Aoyama, mais ce n'est qu'un match amical.

-Oh le match commence et c'est Yûki-sama qui lance le coup d'envoi ! »

En effet, alors que les joueurs de Raimon étaient abasourdis par le cri hystérique de la commentatrice, Yûki passa la balle au second avant-centre qui s'élança dans le camp adverse. Au même moment, Raimon réagit en la personne de Midorikawa Ryuuji qui s'avança pour tacler la jeune fille. Cependant, elle l'évita facilement d'un salto, le ballon entre les chevilles.

« Mais comment elle a fait ? »

Dès sa réception, elle passa la balle en hauteur afin que Yûki tire. La capitaine sauta donc à une hauteur spectaculaire pour effectuer un retourné et tira dans la balle sans technique spéciale. Pourtant, le ballon fila à une vitesse incomparable que le gardien ne put arrêter.

« Oh lala le tir ! Le gardien n'a pas réussi à l'arrêter, heureusement il y avait le filet derrière qui s'en ai occupé et a empêcher le ballon de blesser quelqu'un dans la foule qui hurle de reconnaissance !

-C'est un but ! »

Derrière les cris de la foule, composés en majorité des filles du fan-club, la Teikoku était bouche-bée.

« Superbe action d'Aoyama qui ouvre le score sur 1-0 après seulement trois minutes de jeu ! Le ballon revient donc à Raimon qui s'apprête à engager avec leurs deux avant-centres, Gouenji Shuuya et Someoka Ryuugo. Un commentaire, Mlle Hiromoto ?

-Oui, Yûki-sama ne va pas en rester là.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Bah... C'est Yûki-sama, quoi. »

Someoka fit une passe à Gouenji qui, sûr de lui, se précipita dans le camp d'Aoyama. Cependant...

« **YÛKI-SAMAAAA !** »

Yûki Nemuru faucha le ballon à Gouenji, qui, surpris, ne put faire aucun geste. L'attaquante continua sa rapide avancée, dribblant Hiroto, puis évitant un tacle de Kogure, avec toute la grâce d'une gymnaste. Maintenant seule face à Endou, elle décida de montrer une des ses caractéristiques.

« Eternal blizzard ! »

Tout le monde était surpris car cette super-technique n'était tout simplement pas à elle ! Fubuki, auteur de cette technique, était sans doute le plus surpris.

« BUUUUUUUT ! Nous sommes maintenant à 2-0 pour Aoyama ! Comment Raimon va-t-il remonter au score ?

-Je vous avais bien dit qu'elle allait nous surprendre !

-Comment... elle a fait... ?

-Ça t'étonne hein, Endou Mamoru. Je vous ai observé au travers de vidéos. De plus, chaque technique que je vois, je peux la reproduire à la perfection. C'est bon, c'est retenu (Cherchez la référence) ? »

Endou était pétrifié. Toute l'équipe aussi d'ailleurs. Pendant ce temps, Yûki retournait à son poste. Le match continua jusqu'à la fin de la première mi-temps.

« Et l'arbitre siffle la fin de la première mi-temps !

-En effet Mlle Hiromoto, cette première mi-temps fut remplie de surprises, en particulier Yûki Nemuru, qui nous a montré ses talents durant ce début de match. »

Les deux équipes se désaltéraient, pendant que les deux commentateurs discutaient. Du côté de Aoyama, les blagues et les rires allaient bon train. Mais du côté de Raimon, l'heure était plutôt à la dépression. Quasiment tous les joueurs étaient découragés et étaient sûrs de leur défaite. C'était sans compter sur Endou qui leur faisait la morale et Gouenji qui l'appuyait.

De leur côté, les joueurs de Teikoku réfléchissaient à une manière de se défendre contre la formation d'Aoyama.

« Elles sont fortes, tu ne trouves pas, Kidou ?

-Oui, on aura du mal à les battre.

-Kidou, tu les sur-estimes.

-Non Genda, et à mon avis, il vaut mieux être prudent.

-Peut-être, mais elles seront surtout fatiguées après ce match. Même si cette Yûki (charmante d'ailleurs) est très forte, elle sera elle aussi épuisée.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser Genda (comment ça, charmante?)... »

La seconde mi-temps allait commencer, et Yûki pensait à un moyen de distraire sa sœur Setsuna, qui n'avait pas touché le ballon. À Raimon, les joueurs songeaient à une formation pour contrer l'offensive d'Aoyama.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, le match va reprendre ! Nous sommes actuellement à 2-0 en faveur d'Aoyama.

-Yûki-sama doit penser à sa sœur, les tirs viendront sûrement de... des garçons pendant cette deuxième période.

-Préparez-vous pour l'offensive ! Allez, on se motive les gars !

-OUAIS !

-Raimon a l'air de tenir la forme malgré le score ! Et du côté d'Aoyama...

-Aller les filles, on ne se décourage pas !

-BANZAIIIIIIIIII !

-Aoyama n'a pas l'air fatigué. Nous aurons droit à une seconde période passionnante ! »

Le coup de sifflet retentit. Yûki passa la balle à la numéro 8, Maki Yotsuba. Cependant le ballon fut vite volé par Gouenji. Yûki eut un petit rire puis cria aux autres membres de l'équipe :

« NUMERO 1 ! »

Toutes les joueuses d'Aoyama se décalèrent sur les côtés pour laisser passer Gouenji, qui ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il courut seul jusqu'aux buts puis exécuta un « Fire Tornado ».

« Fire Tornaaaado !

-Dis, juste comme ça hein, mais t'es obligé de crier le nom de ta technique ? Quoique, tout le monde le fait alors... »

Le ballon partit comme une flèche. Setsuna sourit, puis arrêta la balle sans aucune technique et à une seule main. Gouenji, surpris, rata son atterrissage et s'écroula sur le sol. Setsuna alla vers lui, le ballon sous le bras.

« Tu peux te relever ?

-… Je crois pas.

-Attends, je t'aide.

-Qu- »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Setsuna le souleva du sol pour le porter comme une princesse. Gouenji était rouge de honte, tandis que Yûki et Hiroto éclataient de rire. Endou, lui, trouvait Gouenji mignon en mode « Tomato Power ». Une fois posé sur le banc, celui-ci relâcha sa respiration qu'il avait retenu.

Le match continua, le numéro 10 étant remplacé par Toramaru Utsunomiya. La seconde mi-temps se déroula sans autre incident majeur et le match se termina sur le score de 5-0 en faveur d'Aoyama. Pendant que les vainqueurs se préparaient pour leur deuxième match, Raimon eut une baisse de moral et Teikoku fut encore plus motivé pour surpasser Raimon.

« C'est enfin à nous de jouer.

-Mais Kidou, c'est déloyal de se mesurer à des filles, qui en plus sont épuisées !

-Sur ce point là, tu as raison Sakuma. Mais elles ont sûrement des remplaçantes non ?

-Je l'espère. Mais, j'ai cru les entendre dire qu'elles allaient utiliser leur « formation _Endless_ ».

-Nieh ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais (parle correctement Kidou...) ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-On verra bien de toute façon (si je veux d'abord!). »

Après une courte pause, le **second** match allait commencer...

_**To be continued...**_

Le premier (vrai) chapitre ! Comme toujours, donnez nous vos impressions sur le chapitre, sur l'histoire, on pourra l'améliorer sur vos conseils !

Byeby~

L&L


End file.
